The Protector's Cursed Prophecy
by ZeroMukade
Summary: That which should not have been birthed, will undoubtedly, bring about the world's end on the eve of their twentieth year of living. What will you do, protector? One Shot Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Ichigo has always known that he was different. No one should be able to see ghost as easily as he does. No one should be able to interact with the dead like he does. Now, no one should be able to grow as fast as he does. Ichigo has always known this. His mother noticed this as soon as he was born. She could feel the poisonous presence of the Hollow within her now within her baby. Grimacing, she looked at her husband, who in turn looked at her with sadness. They both knew that Ichigo would be able to change everything, for the better or worse.

* * *

On the dawn of Ichigo's ninth birthday, something happened. Ichigo's world was flipped upside down and tossed into a garbage disposal. His mother, his light, his world, was gone.

"Sucks doesn't it, Ichigo?"

A stranger made his appearance. Ichigo looked at him with his tearful eyes, not comprehending what this man was saying.

"Unfortunately, this isn't going to be the only loss that you will suffer. Ichigo, you shouldn't be alive. You shouldn't exist. You are an impossibility in all aspects. Your very nature goes against the laws of this world. The world doesn't like this.

Ichigo stared at the man in confusion. His expression quickly changed to horror once the man said something that would further send Ichigo into a pit of despair.

"Ichigo, because of you, the world will end on the eve of your twentieth birthday. I am informing you about this simply because you deserve to know."

The man turned to walk away, but paused when he felt a small hand grab his pant leg.

"What can I do...mister?" questioned Ichigo, the boy who the world turned their back on.

The man snorted and crouched down to look Ichigo in the eyes.

"Make your peace with everything."

With that, the man stood and walked away, leaving the boy who just lost his mother and had his world crushed to dust.

* * *

6 Years Later

It was the anniversary of the death of Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo was sitting on the river bed, talking to the spirits that dwell within him.

"_We have five years. Five years until the world ends."_

"_**Che, what are you, scared?"**_

"_Quiet Zangestu, this is a serious matter."_

"_**Shut it Quincy, I don't wanna hear that from the fragment of the soul of the guy who's gonna comeback to destroy the world before Ichigo does. "**_

"_I'M NOT GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD!"_

"_**That dude back from six years begs to differ."**_

"_If Ichigo destroyed fate to be born, who is to say that he does not have the ability to shatter fate once more?"_

"_**The only reason he's even alive right now is cause of the Shinigami part of me and his human status. Don't get ahead of yourself."**_

"_I think I'll take Yhwach's side on this one. I've done the impossible once, I have to do it again. If I fail...well, I guess I tried."_

"_**That's loser talk!"**_

"_Shut up, I've had to deal with the fact that the world is gonna end before I turned twenty for four years without you, excuse me for being a little pessimistic."_

"_It is alright Ichigo, we are always with you."_

"_Thanks, old man, I guess we'll see in a couple years."_

* * *

Ichigo stared dispassionately at Aizen as the madman raved about being transcendent. He snorted when he heard Aizen scream about destroying the Soul King and turning the world into his image of perfection.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't have a world in about four years."

Aizen seemed to pause at that statement.

"Oh? What could you possibly mean by that, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo snorted and charged forwards at a speed impossibly fast, too fast for even Aizen to comprehend. You don't train with two spirits with enough strength to shatter mountains and rearrange the world around them, without picking up a thing or two. In one fell swoop, Ichigo ended the Winter War. Only Aizen and Ichigo know what Ichigo's answer.

"I am a curse upon this world. I bring about the destruction of everything around us. It is my sole duty to protect everyone here and there's no way in hell I'm letting you take it from me. I'll save everyone or die trying."

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the cracked floor of the Soul King's Palace. They had won. Their victory was not bathed in happiness, however. They had lost countless Shinigami and several Captains along with other prominent figures. Ichigo knows that it's not over yet.

"_There is still one last thing to do."_

"_**Heh, I'm here with you partner."**_

'_As am I, Ichigo."_

It was on July 13. Ichigo is nineteen years old. He can feel it. Tomorrow, something will happen. Today, Ichigo makes peace. Ichigo visited his friends. Tatsuki, Chad, Kiego, Mizuro, Orihime, and Uryuu. He talked to all of them, interacted with all of them, his family included. Everyone noticed that something was wrong.

It was a full moon. Ichigo was sitting on his windowsill, glancing up at the moon. His two spirits stand behind him, watching Ichigo.

"Beautiful isn't it, Zangestu, Old Man?"

"_Indeed, it is."_

"**Gotta agree, tonight's a good night."**

"Mm. I have to go tomorrow."

"**No, you don't."**

"_We have to go"_

"_**Together."**_

Ichigo looked at his two companions right in the eyes. He abruptly sat up and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo was awoken by the sun in his eyes. Rising from his bed, he stretched his limbs, dressed, and walked downstairs. His family was gathered around the table, enjoying their breakfast.

"Ichigo, my boy! Come, sit and eat."

Ichigo stood in the doorway, staring into his family's expectant eyes. Ichigo turned away and walked out the front door after uttering a short phrase.

"See you later."

His family shared similar worried looks with each other.

"I hope Ichi-nii is ok."

"Me too, Yuzu."

Isshin only stared at the door, a serious expression on his face.

* * *

It always leads back to the river. The source of all his misery and despair. He lost his mother her. Now, he may lose his world here. Ichigo's instincts told him that he has to come here. To his surprise, the man from ten years ago was waiting by the riverside. Ichigo walked up to him and sat down on the grass. The man followed suit and sat down as well.

"It's been awhile. You sure have grown."

"You haven't changed, you look the same."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal. Neither are you."

Ichigo turned and looked at the river.

"Is it time?"

The man turned and looked at the river with Ichigo.

"Yes."

Ichigo's gaze turned skywards and sighed.

"Let's do this."

The man nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

All of Ichigo's friends, including the Shinigami visiting, felt the massive presence near their resident orange-haired friend. Everyone took off running to their friend, fearing the worse.

* * *

Bright. Ichigo could only describe the floating mass in front of him as bright. Words failed to comprehend what he was staring at.

_You are Ichigo._

I am.

_You should not exist._

I shouldn't.

_I cannot allow this. I cannot fix this and must reset._

There's nothing I can do?

_Disappearing._

Then do it.

_You are sure about this? There is no turning back. _

Do it. Leave my friends out of this. Leave my family be.

_Hmm. Curious. This is acceptable. _

Ichigo turned back to look at his friends as they arrived. They were staring wide-eyed at the being in front of their friend.

"Sorry guys. I'm not gonna pull out of this one. Tell my sisters that, I'm sorry. Tell Goat-Chin that he better take care of them or else I'll come back to kick his ass. Sorry and goodbye."

There was a bright flash that made everyone shield their eyes, but not without crying out for their friend.

"ICHIGO!"

"Is everyone here? Good, let's start the meeting."

* * *

The Captain Commander looked around the room, smirking in a way that set everyone on edge.

"I have an announcement. The new lynchpin has finally stabilized the realms."

Now that got everyone's attention. Rukia, Captain of Squad 6, asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who is the new lunch pin, Captain Commander.*

Kyoraku inwardly smiled at her question but remained neutral on the outside.

"I don't know. The only reason I know this is because the Royal Guard sent a message."

The Captains nodded at his words. It made sense that the Royal Guard would know about the new lynchpin.

"Now then, about those new computers, how is everyone adjusting?"

The Captains let out a groan, this is going to be a boring meeting.

* * *

High above the Soul Society, upon a throne, sat a man. The man had striking orange hair and two swords by his side. He was leaning against his fist on his cheek as he watched the world below.

"Oi, blob thing. "

_Yes?_

"Would you say that I shattered fate once more? "

_In all my time of sentience, there had never been a prophecy that has not gone unfulfilled._

"Hmm. "

Ichigo looked down on the Soul Society and Earth, smiling as he saw his friends and family going about their daily lives. When the time came, they would join him. And Ichigo could not wait for them to arrive.


End file.
